


a means to an end

by gracezodiac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh yeah?" The smuggler questioned, his teasing giving way to something more serious.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Luke replied, accusingly. "You're all talk Han. You wouldn't dare."</p>
<p>"Wanna bet?" Han asked, his voice dangerously low and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a means to an end

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually inspired by looking at floor plans of the falcon and seeing how tiny the crew cabin is like, holy shit [look at it](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b0/48/95/b0489596cf157383d3a30ae31efd8f33.jpg)
> 
> dedicated to mio, again, bc he's the greatest bro and none of this would have happened without him
> 
> set a short while after the end of a new hope
> 
> please leave comments!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

The gentle hum from the Falcon's engines was the only real noise Luke could hear in the cabin as he lay awake in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. Chewie had ushered him and Han to get some rest after the day they'd had - a contact who had claimed to have valuable information for the Rebellion had turned out to be a fake, and the whole thing was a trap. It hadn't been pretty, they'd barely managed to get away unscathed, and when the left the planet's atmosphere, there'd been some ships waiting for them too. 

It had been a rough day, to say the least.

Han had complained at first, upon Chewie's suggestion, saying that he was perfectly fine to continue piloting, but one menacing growl from the Wookie was enough to halt any further complaints, and with a sigh he complied, heading towards the crew's quarters. Luke followed in companionable silence, their jostling shoulders every other step. 

Despite his earlier protests, it seemed as though Han was really quite tired after all as upon stepping into the cabin, he yawned loudly whilst removing his shirt and trousers, before falling into his bunk with a soft thud, and muttering some sort of 'goodnight'. Luke replied with a soft one of his own, glad that Han hadn't turned around to witness the slight blush dusting Luke's cheeks. They'd known each other a while now, and still Luke was unable to control his reactions to seeing Han in various states of undress. Really, he should have put an end to this infatuation long ago and yet...

With a last lingering glance at the dark haired man, Luke had turned away, slipping into his own bunk and letting his eyes flutter shut. Sleep came easily, and with sleep brought a more than pleasant dream, featuring him and someone else, in a very compromising position. 

When he awoke some time later, he was aware of three things:

1) It was still fairly late into their night cycle

2) His dream had featured Han

3) He was embarrassingly, and achingly hard

He'd spent the last half hour trying to will it away, but apparently the forces that be had decided that it wasn't going to be that easy. Which, normally, in his own privacy, was fine, he could deal with this no problem, but right then he didn't have that luxury.

It might even be easier to do so if it had been anyone, literally anyone else in the room with him, but no. It had to be Han didn't it?

Luke let out a frustrated sigh through his nose and bit down on his lip, thoroughly exasperated. For a moment he wondered if it would be best to try fall back asleep, but thought better of it; there was no point denying he was wide awake now, and besides, he'd probably just end up having a similar dream to the one that woke him up, and then he'd be even more distressed.

Slowly, he turned his head over to where Han was sleeping, and made a small noise of relief as he saw that the Captain was rolled over so he was facing away from him, and still in a deep sleep. Small mercies, he supposed.

Luke's eye's fluttered shut as he resigned himself to his fate, and slowly slipped a hand into his boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock.

Only a few strokes in and he could already feel some of the tension begin to ebb away. He took a few deep breaths, trying to relax and pointedly ignore the fact Han was less than ten feet away from him. He really was trying not think of him; it seemed to wrong to get off to the thought of him, considering he was sleeping soundly in the same room - and that didn't even cover the fact that they were friends, good friends even. 

But he knew that he'd struggle to reach an end without some sort of fantasy to focus on, and he needed this to be over quick, to try minimise his guilt - there was absolutely no need to drag this out. It would be fine, it wasn't like Han was ever going to find out, know what he'd done. The smuggler had the force sensitivity of a brick, it wasn't like he could read Luke's mind. It would be fine. He just needed to get this out of system and then he could go back to sleep and pretend it hadn't happened. 

Reluctantly, he let the thought of him and Han together slowly come to the forefront of his mind as he began to speed up his strokes. Admittedly, he'd thought about it on more than one occasion (and wasn't that an understatement...) so it wasn't difficult to think of a scenario to help him along.

In his mind they were in the main hold of the Falcon, Han pressing Luke against the holo-chess table and whispering such dirty things into his ear, thumbs tracing circles on Luke's hip. He'd start pressing kisses down Luke's neck whilst a hand slipped into Luke's pants, softly squeezing at him and _oh-_

A whine escaped his mouth, which was very, very loud in the silence of the cabin. Not a moment later, there was a shuffling sound from the other sound of the room and Luke froze, clamping his free hand over his mouth to shut himself up as he stared in panic up at the ceiling, eyes wide, as if the ceiling was going to take mercy on him.

The shuffling stopped after a few seconds, and on some reckless impulse, Luke slowly turned his head to look in the opposite direction of the room. But when he glanced over, Han was still facing away from him and didn't appear to have woken up. Luke took a brief moment to thank the higher powers that be, and turned his head back to continue with what he was doing.

However before he could start pumping his cock again, a very amused voice spoke up.

"Need any help with that?"

He only barely held back a yelp at hearing Han's voice, and his heart beat frantically in his chest as he urged himself not to panic. This wasn't happening. Clearly this was all a horrible dream and Han hadn't actually caught him masturbating. 

There was a small chuckle as Luke struggled to think of anything to say, and Luke just blurted out the first thing he could think of.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough. You were having a very interesting dream," Han drawled, evidently finding the entire situation incredibly amusing, "or at least I presume so, judging by those moans you were making. They woke me up, actually. You know, you're incredibly vocal in your sleep."

Luke could feel his face burning with embarrassment, and started to wonder if the galaxy would take pity on him for once and swallow him up so he wouldn't have to deal with this mess.

He knew that he ought to reply, try stand up for himself, although a large part of him was just tempted to ignore the other man and try go back to sleep immediately. But as tempting as that was, it would be a fruitless endeavour and he knew it.

He had to say something smart, something to get Han to shut up and forget about it.

Instead, what came out was a rather quiet and pathetic: "You're an asshole."

The moment he'd said it he knew how petty it sounded, but he was far too flustered to come up with anything more substantial. Although he couldn't see him, Luke knew Han was grinning, like the arrogant little shit that he was. Not for the first time, Luke regretted developing a crush on the absolute bastard that was Han Solo.

"I offered to help."

"Yeah well I doubt you'd be much use." Luke retorted sharply, saying whatever came to his mind in a nervous panic. He recognised that he really, _really_ should have shut up by that point, as the impact of his words crossed his mind.

_Oh no._

"Oh yeah?" The smuggler questioned, his teasing giving way to something more serious.

"Yeah." Luke replied, accusingly. "You're all talk Han. You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?" Han asked, his voice dangerously low and quiet.

A tense silence fell between the two for a minute. Somehow, whilst digging himself into a hole, Luke had managed to inadvertently create a proposition. Which... Out of all the times he'd talked himself into trouble, this had the best probable outcome but-

They were supposed to be friends. Stars, Han was never supposed to find out about Luke's ridiculous feelings for him, and truthfully, Luke had never expected him to. The young Jedi was well aware that his attempts at subtlety were appalling, but Han seemed to have been oblivious so far.

Although... Maybe he still was. All Han knew was that Luke was hard and turned on. He didn't know if there were many feelings attached to it.

Maybe this was the best thing to do. If they proceeded forward in this then Luke could finally rest those feelings he'd been carrying around for the pilot. He could move on in his life.

And on that thought, he cemented his decision.

"Yeah," He breathed, finally turning to look over at Han, "I do."

There was a brief rustling of covers as Han stood up from his bunk and padded across the floor and over to Luke's, their eyes locked on each other the whole time. "You sure about this?" Han asked, giving him one last chance to back out if he wanted to. The thought warmed Luke's heart and he tried not to think about it too closely. 

"Think you can't handle it?" He challenged, surprised at how steady his voice was. He was sure of this, he wanted this, but his nerves were shot to hell and he needed to make this light-hearted for his own sake. 

Han just rolled his eyes and muttered a command to raise the lights to twenty percent so they could see each other a little better, before he climbed into the bunk and nudged Luke so he'd scoot over.

Seeing as how the bunks were only made for one person it was a bit of a squeeze, and things suddenly became very, very intimate; their calves brushed against each other, and Luke could feel the texture of the soft hair of Han's legs against his own skin. He stared up at Han briefly, noticing the serious and intense look in his eyes. They'd lapsed into silence again and Luke, not wanting things to become awkward all of a sudden, tried to speak up. 

"So-" He started, but before he could get any further, Han had leant forward and kissed him. 

It was nice... More than nice, if a little unexpected. In the few moments he'd had to think about what was going to happen between them, he hadn't factored in kissing. Not that he didn't want to kiss Han, by the stars he did, and Han was proving to be very good at it (which was entirely unsurprising).

It was just so unbelievably _tender_ that it made Luke's head spin because this wasn't supposed to be about tenderness, or sweet or even loving (as much as he wanted that, craved for that), this was a means to an end.

But, mercifully, Han didn't give him enough time to dwell on it, as his soft kissing suddenly turned playful as he bit down gently on Luke's bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from him, and Han pulled back with a smirk on his face. 

"So... What can we do about this?" He said, accentuating his point by reaching down to squeeze Luke's cock through his boxers, which had been sorely neglected this whole time. Luke automatically thrust against his hand and let out a soft gasp, head falling forward as Han kept up his administrations, slowly rubbing his hand over Luke's cock. The latter's gasps developed into whimpers, pushing forward against the hand that was caressing him, whilst he fisted the sheets in his hands as part of some vain attempt to keep himself grounded.

“Does that feel good?” Han murmured, as he leant forward to nuzzle at Luke's neck, pressing kisses there when Luke bared his neck to give him more room. The Jedi had to hold back a small laugh as he felt Han's lips against his throat because this was exactly what he'd been imagining earlier, but this was so, so much better than he could have ever dreamt of; Han was so warm and his touch seemed to leave behind invisible fiery trails that left his entire body on edge – every point of contact between their bodies burned.

“Yes...” Luke replied, a loud groan tumbling from his lips as Han sucked a mark into the side of his neck, trailing his tongue over it when he was done. “Such a pretty boy...” He whispered, so quietly that Luke wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it or not, but couldn't help but whimper anyway. “Please Han...” He begged, not trusting himself to try say anything more than that – he was already becoming a wreck.

“Want me to touch you?” Han asked, and Luke nodded in response, knowing his voice would shake if he tried to speak again. Much to his relief, Han didn't bother to tease him any further and got straight to the point, pulling Luke's boxers down to his knees, before wrapping a hand around his cock and beginning to stroke him. Luke cried out in relief and buried his head in Han's neck, trying to press as close to him as he could. It had been an awful long time since someone had touched him like this, and it was almost overwhelming. It felt so good, and Luke whined pathetically into Han's shoulder, who just smiled and stroked him faster. 

“Earlier... Were you dreaming about me?” Han whispered, deciding to press his kisses into the mop of golden hair currently resting on his shoulder. Although still mildly ashamed to admit it, Luke moaned out a 'yes', starting to feel the heat as he thrust up into Han's closed fist. “Stars kid...” Han gasped, thrusting his own hips forward towards Luke. “Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me...”

The comment made Luke look up in surprise, seeing as how it implied that he had some sort of effect on Han; that Han had thought of him before this. It set off a wave of emotions inside his chest, and Luke swallowed around the lump in his throat as he brought a hand up to tangle in Han's hair – who looked at the blond in curiosity – before pressing their lips together in a kiss again.

What had started as a means to end had suddenly, Luke realised, become a lot more serious than that. Although it didn't seem as though either of them were willing to admit to it, there were confessions slipping out into the open, and Luke knew they should probably talk about this, but the more selfish part of him just wanted to cherish it whilst it remained uncomplicated. 

He could feel the hard press of Han's cock against his hip, and in a bold gesture, he removed his hand from Han's hair and slipped it into the man's underwear, wrapping his fingers around Han's length. The latter gasped, surprise evident on his face as he barely resisted the urge to rock his hips forward. “Kid...” He breathed as Luke began to stroke him, “You don't have to do this.”

“I know.” Luke whispered, rubbing his thumb over the head of Han's cock, his confidence growing as Han made an utterly desperate noise. “But I want to.”

Han positively growled at that, and Luke was being kissed again with an urgency and heat that hadn't been there previously. He moaned into Han's mouth as they stroked each other; Han was evidently the more experienced of the two, but what skills Luke lacked, he made up for in enthusiasm, gauging Han's reactions and focusing on what produced the most vocal reactions. Never in any of his fantasies had Luke imagined the other man falling apart like this, but here he was, pulling back from their kiss to mutter a string of curses and rest their foreheads together. 

Han redoubled his own efforts until Luke was a moaning mess, repeating the smuggler's name over and over in a desperate plea. It wouldn't be long now, he was getting close, and suspected they both were. “I've got you...” Han whispered, tilting his head to press kisses to Luke's jaw. The blond just sobbed, rocking his hips forward a few more times, and finally letting his release take him as Han pressed his tongue against his neck. He cried out, back arching, whilst Han murmured soft praises and stroked him until he was finished. 

Once he'd regained his sense, he looked up at Han sheepishly, heart fluttering at the smile that was present on the other man's face. “You alright?” Han asked, and Luke nodded slowly, slowing coming back to reality. With this brought the realisation that Han was still hard and Luke still had his hand wrapped around his cock. With a sly grin he resumed his stroking, which made Han shout a very loud 'Oh fuck!' as his head fell back, hips thrusting forward to meet Luke's strokes. “Please Han...” Luke whispered, nuzzling the other man's exposed throat, “For me...”

With a groan, Han came, hips jerking a few last times as he rode it out, slumping against Luke when he was done. For a few peaceful moments, they just held one another whilst the sounds of their laboured breathing filled the small cabin. The covers had slid down the bunk, and once Han had tucked them back into their underwear, he lazily reached for the sheets, pulling them over the two, even though the sudden heat in the room meant they didn't really need them. Luke wasn't going to complain though, not when the other man resumed their embrace, arms wrapped snugly around Luke and head resting atop of the blond's. Once he'd settled in comfortably and let out a long, satiated sigh.

And whilst it was certainly comforting and everything Luke could have wanted, there still was the small problem of them being covered in each others bodily fluids. “Han...?” He asked tentatively, receiving a small hum in response. “We're, uh, a little gross... We should probably clean up.”

“C'n wait...”

Luke rolled his eyes, whilst Han just held him tighter.

“Don't wanna let go of you.”

And that was enough to silence any further complaints from Luke, who felt a blush rise to his cheeks at Han's words. It felt like another one of those confessions they'd been accidentally letting slip during this whole thing. But he knew better than to bring it up, and decided to just enjoy being held in Han's embrace. It was secure, and given the chance he would have stayed there indefinitely.

He felt Han press a last, small kiss to the top of his head before settling in to sleep and, yeah, this had absolutely been more than reaching an end and testing each other.

But it could wait.

They had time.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to apologise for this absolute mess
> 
> please leave a comment if you can i'd really appreciate it!


End file.
